bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Muramasa (Zanpakutō spirit)
Zanpakuto Box Could anyone make one of those lists of zanpakutou spirits to add into the end of each zanpakutou spirit's page. Same kind that is at captains, lieutenants, arrancar and such. I have no idea how to make those, but I think it would be nice to have one for zanpakutou spirits too. Akeki 11:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Half of the page not showing up Does anyone know why Trivia, Quotes, Navigation, and References aren't showing up? In attempting to edit the page I don't see anything that would be preventing this. Does anyone know what's causing it and could someone please fix it. :Someone incorrectly coded a reference. Fixed it. Twocents 03:12, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you Ancient Chaos 03:23, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Resolved Reality Warping/Illusions It was shown in episode 233 that when he were fighting Ichigo, that he warped reality. What of it??? :this could simple be him entering ichigos inner world as it is side on aswellFawcettp 09:05, 20 August 2009 (UTC) quote in the last episode 233 he said the same things to zangetsu to entice him out as zangetsu said to Ichigo when first learning his name. could this be significant?? Fawcettp 09:05, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Truthfully I think its Zangestu's shikai release command but thats just speculation.Saimaroimaru 07:44, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :i don't think it was the release comand as it was zangetsu that was saying it Fawcettp 09:27, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Muramasa, the Unknown Zanpakutou It is still unconfirmed whose Zanpakutou Muramasa is, but, of my own thoughts, I'll give you a explanation of what I think... of Muramasa. Muramasa, might be Zaraki Kenpachi's Zanpakutou, as Zaraki hasn't shown up, neither Yachiru or Yumichika, might be so that, Muramasa showed to Zaraki, and tried killing him, but Yumichika or Yachiru, showed up, trying to save their captain, but due to Zaraki Kenpachi's shock of seeing his own Zanpakuto, he was helplessly unable to do anything, and died by Muramasa's hand. Also, because of that Muramasa hates Shinigami, and wants every Zanpakuto to lead them, because Zaraki never heard Muramasa's name, and never thought of him as a comrade, just swunging it around, and around, without taking care of it's own personality. So, I think Muramasa murdered, Yachiru, Yumichika and Zaraki Kenpachi, or maybe didn't kill, but injured severely. - DrawerZZ, Master fan-fictioner. What you put down was speculation which isn't written in the articles and alot of us actually did talk about whose zanpakuto Muramasa was in the Forums and decided it wasn't him, for more details on this go to the forums.--SalmanH 12:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) It is clearly not Kenpachi's as Muramasa's zanpakuto looks nothing like Kenpachi's.--Godisme 20:20, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Change I changed it from, Muramasa (村正, Muramasa) is a mysterious man who has the power to release Zanpakutō spirits from their owners, to Muramasa (村正, Muramasa) is a mysterious zanpakuto spirit who has the power to release Zanpakutō spirits from their owners. Since he has stated he is a zanpakuto I made that change, because he isn't technically a man. If I was wrong I apologize and you may change it back, but that seemed more fitting for him. Ten Tailed Fox 18:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Second... Shouldn't it be noted that he is the second villain for a filler arc capable of crippling a Soul Reaper's powers, the first being Shusuke Amagai with his Bakkoto.--Kylecharmed 15:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I see your point. Would U recommend mentioning this little fact in the Trivia or somewhere near the top? Minato88 20:00, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Zampakutoh spirits real form? There's a really simple rule in a filler arc.The changes made in it have to be removed, because, if they don't remove the changes, it can create big changes in the Anime/Manga. Muramasa CAN'T be the Kenpachi's zampakutoh, just because it implies that Kenpachi is dead, and it's just impossible. So, please, stop saying that Muramasa is the Kenpachi's zampakutoh, because it is just impossible. Ashido Does anyone else think Muramasa might be Ashido's zanpaktou, because 1. He never released and 2. He was in the forest of menos, the last known location of Ashido. i think its him to but we just have to wait and see.-Bleach boy Vasto Lorde Alright, last episode Muramasa ate what looked liked a human size and shaped hollow. So should we a) say it might be a vasto lord or b) just say he appears to absorb a menos class hollow that was about the size and shape of human? Thus leaving the actual leap to vasto lord left for the readers to do in their mind? Tinni 14:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I think the leap should be left for viewers to make. Since this wiki is intended to be canon-based, it seems best to remain objective, without speculation, and wait until confirmation of what the Hollow absorbed was. Plus, viewers seem more than capable of making such leaps on their own. Twocents 19:25, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Muramasa was spent after fighting the Gillian-class Menos, taking on a Vasto Lorde seems far too much for him. And he has avoid direkt Combat with Captain-class Shinigami so far, my guess would be: it was an Arrancar. --Neogoki 06:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) The chance of it being an arrancar in the Forest of Menos is slim to none really. Plus, do we know for sure whether he's in Hueco Mundo or in a Soul Society forest? Plus it says he appears using a Garganta except no Garganta can reach Soul Society. So there are a lot of inaccuracies in what is stated at the moment. Revan46 06:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC) The Garganta can reach the Soul Society, check Aizen getaway after he got the Hōgyoku, his Gillians used something like a Graganta to get in. And if it wasn't an Arrancar, then it could been a Adjucas Neogoki 08:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Yet there's the little problem that the hollow he absorbed is human in size, whereas we've already seen that the Adjuchas are larger than humanoid shape. It'll probably never be confirmed, but I still doubt it's an arrancar. We already know what arrancar look like so they wouldn't have shown us some shape outlined in purple. I still say it's a Vasto Lorde. Revan46 22:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Technically, it could have been an Adjuchas. We saw Grimmjow as an Adjuchas & he wasn't any bigger then an ordinary Panther in the living world. Still, I do not want it to be changed to Muramasa is seen absorbing a Menos, Adjuchas, or Lordes. Minato88 22:14, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I find this debate rather odd. Firstly, this is a filler - a VL is not going to appear and then be killed like nothing by a weakened Muramasa like that, when we can't even say with any certainty that we've seen a VL in the cannon storyline. They're also supposed to be extremely rare. Finally, just because something matches the descriptions we have of a VL, doesn't mean that it is indeed one. As for what the article should say - I think that the way it is now is perfect and it should remain that way unless future episodes shed new light on this. --Yyp 22:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I never said it had to be changed, personally I'm content with it just being some stupid Hollow. I frankly don't want Muramasa to actually be powerful enough to take on a VL. So yeah it's good the way it is, it's more curiousity I have about what it is. Revan46 22:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Someone added that Muramasa was seen killing an Adjuchas class Hollow, and then absorbing a Vasto Lorde class Hollow. I removed it because this is nothing but speculation. Was I correct to do so? Grimmjow2 22:11, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I think so. I think it should just be left at Hollow, and then people can draw whatever conclusions they like. Twocents 00:34, October 22, 2009 (UTC) >.< This is getting on my nervous! Just the other day I had to remove someone refering to the "hollow" as adjuchas-class. We don't know what call it was. It was just a hollow! That's why I put a pic there! You did the right thing Grimmjow2. Tinni 01:14, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Trivia * He most resembles Ulquiorra Cifer in terms of build, hair, pale complexion and near-constant stoic facial expressions, even down to his tears of blood, which resemble the teal cyan lines running down the face of the Espada. Also, Ulquiorra grew claws in his second release state, much like Muramasa's overgrown fingernails. I removed this trivia since it's relatively irrelevant (name any two individuals in the entire series and you can find similarities) and the resemblance is vague, at best. Unless someone has a really good reason for keeping it, I think such irrelevant parallels drawn between random characters should be left off articles. Twocents 20:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) powers and abilities - zanpakutou- energy wave It says muramasa's sword can create huge energy waves that cause a fissure in the ground i think it should be removed because its probably just his spirit energy wat u think :I honestly don't kno. I think if it were removed it might be OK, as Muramasa's powers have never shown an earth type ability. Still, I want to see if anyone else thinks otherwise. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 06:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Spritual Threads On the section for his power it mentions this as a unique ability he has, but didn't Kouga say that this is his ability that Murumasa uses. as Kouga uses it against Byakuya. Nick D Wolfwood 12:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC)